Lawyers At War
by crazycrystal10
Summary: Neighbours Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are at war. Their animosity doesn't let them come together but their love doesn't let them drift apart from each other. AU. Tumblr prompt: At odds.
1. chapter 1

Neighbours Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are at war. Their animosity doesn't let them come together but their love doesn't let them drift apart from each other.

AU.

Tumblr prompt: At odds. Cred for prompt @thebookjumper.

The story is mine . All credit for characters and Arrow goes to DC comics and the respective owners.


	2. unpredictable

After a particularly exhausting few hours spent trying to negotiate a deal with the lance corp. lawyers, Oliver was grateful to be home. Taking some shampoo into his hands he started to massage his hair and let his mind wander. He thought of how harrowing this entire deal had been with the lance corp. and how he hadn't been able to stop himself from staring at his partner, the entire duration of the meeting. his frustratingly attractive, cute as hell and annoying partner. He thought back to the day he had first seen her. She had been moving in the apartment across the hall from his. It wasn't her sunshine blonde hair or the entrancingly blue eyes or her curves that he had noticed first. Nope, the first thing he noticed about Felicity Smoak was the fact that he was sitting in the middle of the hallway with a giant Labrador mix dog her lap. And she was talking to the dog or rather singing to it, moreover the dog seemed to be totally enchanted by his owner. After that he didn't know exactly what had happened because he had gone up to her and introduced himself and they had been making small talk when the dog decided that he had been ignored long enough, and decided to jump into conversation by literally trying to climb up Oliver's body and licking the hell out of him.

From then on an easy friendship had blossomed between them and he had been thrilled, when he had learned that she was also a lawyer and that she would be working with him in the Raizada Corp. But then as the months progressed on he started falling for her and the worst part about that was she seemed to be oblivious to his feelings for her. To make matters even worse she agreed to go on a date with some guy from accounting. He had been so angry with himself for not asking her out sooner. He just knew that this fool was going to be enchanted with her and then they would probably go on some more dates and just like that he would lose her. The thought of never having the chance to be with her and to lose her scared the shit out of him, and due to this fear and his irrational jealousy he did something he never thought himself capable of. He sabotaged her date and of course the genius that she was,she figured it out and from then it was WW 3 between them. They didn't talk like they used to before the sabotage spectacle. Now insults were hurled in every conversation and they sabotaged each others plans. But, honestly ..he wasn't complaining because of this animosity between them he had all her attention.

He had just finished washing his hair, when he noticed that his hands were colored green and that the water running down the drain was also bright green. Quickly turning off the water he wrapped a towel around his middle and stepped out to see himself in the mirror. His hair, oh my god, his hair was a startlingly bright green color. With every second he felt his temper rising. With this white hot anger riding him he stood in front of Felicity's door out in the hallway.

"Felicity, open the door right now!" When still there was no response he raised his voice even more

"Fe-li-city!".

He heard a quite little giggle which was quickly muffled from the other side of the door. Just when he was about to shout again the door opened and there stood the minx in her pajamas, the one with cute little pigs all over them, and then before he could realize what his happening she snapped a picture of him and closed the door in his face. And then there he was standing in the hallway, barefoot with just a towel around his middle and ghastly green colored hair, with sounds of her howling with laughter from the other side of the door. Ms.Smoak had just started a war and it was time hit where it hurt her the most.

The next morning Felicity was in a very good mood. Her plan had been quite successful . She was mildly irritated by the fact she still hadn't figured out how Oliver managed to add salt daily to her morning coffee. But she ignored that, and focused on her good mood. She running a bit late for office today but she didn't even let this put a damper on her good mood. She had a pretty good record of always being on time so this unusual tardiness would most definitely be excused by her boss. Today was going to be amazing, she could feel it in her bones. Humming a peppy and cheerful tune she entered the parking lot and headed towards her precious Mini Cooper. Felicity loved this car, more than one should love an inanimate object. But this was the car that she had bought with her very first salary and for that reason it was extra special to her.

Rounding the corner something pink caught her eye. As she moved closer she realised that whatever it was,it was in the lot where she parked her car. She had just reached the lot when her brain processed the fact that it was her car,that it was her precious blue mini cooper that was covered in pink sticky notes. The entirety of her car was covered in 'pink sticky notes' . She couldn't believe what she was seeing. And what was worse? Over the those damned pink sticky notes the entire car was wrapped in saran wrap. She knew Oliver was going to retaliate against her for green hair prank but for the life of her she hadn't imagined that he would do such a horrible thing to her car. Her poor car. She was just wondering how she was going to remove all the saran wrap and sticky notes when the devil himself sauntered up to her. The idiot looked handsome even with horrible green colored hair. She was so worked up that she wanted to do something to him. At this moment she could murder him and not regret it. She would happily go to jail for getting rid of this annoyingly handsome devil incarnate. And he had the nerve to smirk at her.

"So..Ms.Smoak I see you have seen my masterpiece."

"You..you..bumbling idiot how-"

"Yes,well this bumbling idiot didn't like his hair being colored green.You know how particular I am about my hair and you still did this-" He said gesturing to green hair "- so what I did to you was only fair."

She knew that Oliver was very vain where his hair were concerned and so she had deliberately added hair dye to his shampoo. She really,really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and murder him. He made her so violent.

Chuckling Oliver leaned against her car and said," Having muderous thoughts Felicity? "

She refused to give him an answer and stood quietly thinking how she would get to office now. Where before she would only have ten minutes late; now she would most definitely be an hour late if she was lucky.

She started to walk away from him when called out her name. Ignoring him she kept on moving forward determined to get away from him. She had just reached the end of her lot when she was forcefully tugged back into solid arms. Her breath left her when she stared up at those baby blue eyes. Her hands fisted in his shirt,she could feel the solid muscle below her hands. His hand in her waist electrified her. Her eyes darted to his lips and then quickly back to his eyes to notice that he was staring back at her with thinly veiled interest and something more deeper. Something that both alarmed and thrilled her. Oliver was going to kiss her,she knew it instinctively; just as she knew that when he kissed her she would reciprocate and something would change between them. Changed terrified her,and thinking so she pulled free from him and he let her.

Clearing his throat Oliver spoke,

"I'll give you a ride to office today." And saying so walked away presumably to his car.

For a moment Felicity took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. She had no choice but to accept his offer.


	3. cold & wicked

It had been two weeks since he had saran wrapped and covered Felicity's entire car with those pink sticky notes. It had been two weeks since their almost kiss, and Ms.Smoak was unusually silent on both counts.Quite frankly this silence seemed very ominous to him, it felt like the calm before the storm. Sitting in his office, Oliver contemplated apologizing to her, maybe hearing his apology she would call off whatever devious plan she had concocted.

Swiveling in his chair he faced the glass partition that separated his office from Felicity's and looked at her, typing away furiously at her keyboard. Today she was dressed in a simple blue knee length dress and looked like an angel. He was so lost in his admiration of her that he didn't realize that she had looked up from her work and was staring right back at him. Catching his eye she gave him a saccharine smile, pointed at him with her hand and then made the gesture of slashing her throat. Seeing this Oliver gulped and turned back to his project. What was he thinking ? Felicity, an angel ? She was most certainly a demon, a demon with the sole purpose to torture him.

One hour later

Oliver was prepping for the presentation that he was jointly presenting with Felicity. He wasn't a superstitious person, but he had a routine that he followed quite rigidly before every big meeting or something important like this presentation. It helped settle his nerves and was just something that got him ready. Opening his side drawer he took out a packet of his favourite oreo cookies and put one into his mouth. Humming a little tune he put all his files in order and went over the finer points of the presentation.

He was on his third cookie when he noticed that there was something wrong with its taste. He chewed a little more thoughtfully and realized that the cookie indeed tasted a little weird, come to think of it, it tasted almost minty. Shrugging it off, he took a bite of another cookie and this one most definitely tasted minty. Like a light bulb going off in his head he realised with annoyance that the cookie had a toothpaste filling instead of its usual cream one.

Spitting out the damn cookie, he wiped his face with a napkin and looked for Felicity in her office only one see that it was empty. Quite frankly he was kind of disappointed in her, this prank was sort of bland, he expected a lot better from her. But at the same time he was thanking his stars that she went easy on him, even though a part of him was still wary.

After rinsing his mouth to get rid of the minty taste in the in-office bathroom he stepped back into his office. A quick glance at his watch showed that, he still had half an hour to kill. With that in mind he switched on his iPad and sat down to watch an episode of his favourite sitcom F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Mind engrossed in the show and chuckling over the antics of characters he absentmindedly took a sip of his black coffee. As he was taking a second sip of the coffer he realised that something was really,really wrong with it. With caution he swallowed the second sip and almost instantly he felt his mouth start to burn, not because the coffee was too hot, that would have been too kind, his mouth was burning because his coffee had been spiced with chili powder. Jumping up from the couch he sprinted towards the mini fridge and chugged down water but still he felt no relief. Spotting the milk carton, he tore open the lid and took a big gulp only to realize that it made his mouth burn even more. By now his eyes were watering and he could almost feel the fire coming out from his mouth.

Waving hands in front of his face in an effort to get some sort of relief he chugged down another bottle of water not caring that now his coat was drenched in milk, water and coffee. He was wiping his sweaty face with the back of his hand when Felicity ambled in and made herself comfortable in his chair.

"So ..Mr.Queen are you ready for the presentation?" She asked with a straight face, as if she didn't know that his mouth felt like a fucking volcano right now.

A glance at the watch showed that the meeting was due in five minutes and he had to welcome the Winget party. Quickly making himself as presentable he could in the present conditions, with a glare in her direction that promised vengeance he rushed off to meet the Winget's.

He entered the conference room, only to find it empty save for his boss.

"Oliver what are doing here ?" Flabbergasted by the question he replied, "I'm here to welcome our clients as instructed..? Where is everyone ? Isn't the meeting due in like two minutes ?"

"Oliver the meeting has been postponed to tomorrow. A memo was sent to your assistant."

With an embarrassed smile in direction of his boss he charged to confront his little demon and maybe find something that wasn't laced with chilli powder. God! His mouth could give competition to hot molten lava right now.

Felicity was scrolling through her Instagram feed sitting in Oliver's comfy chair when the said man barged into his office and the instant he opened his door he was bathed in ice cold water. She couldn't hold her mirth any longer and burst into laughter.

Looking like a drenched cat Oliver sputtered trying to make sense of what had just happened to him. Seeing him look so bewildered she lost whatever miniscule composure she had and started to laugh even harder. Oliver started to walk towards her with menacing expression but she still couldn't stop laughing. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked at him "I hope this cooled you down." Seeing him glaring at her so fiercely she started laughing all over again.

She was caught off guard when Oliver suddenly pulled her to him. He was so close. She could see the blue of his eyes so clearly, could see the hint of stubble that had started to grow. She could also see the water dripping down his face and in face of his trying-to-scare-her expression she tried to control her giggles. Her cheeks were hurting from effort of laughing so hard.

"Felicity you shouldn't have done this."

"I think I should have done a lot worse considering what you did to my car."

When he pulled her even more close she wanted to protest, she wanted to push him away but all she did was hold onto his drenched shirt even tighter. The front part of her body was plastered to his, she could feel every hard ridge of his body and in mere seconds the sir of confrontation changed to something else between them.

"Oliver..." When he kept staring at her with such an intensity she felt her breath start to come shorter. In effort to dispel this strange charge between them she tried to push him away and whispered, "You are going to get me all wet." The instant she realised what she had said she closed her eyes and once again tried to step away. In response, Oliver held on to her even tighter, if that was even possible. She remembered their almost kiss two weeks ago, she had scarcely thought about anything else since then. She found herself glancing at his lips and imagined how it would feel, to have his lips on her. In this moment she wanted to kiss him, looking at him she could hardly think of anything else. Fortune favors the brave after all ..thinking so she lifted up on her toes holding onto his shoulders and leaned into him. She could feel his breath ghosting over her face, could feel her own short pants. Just as she was about to press her lips to his, there was a loud sound of someone clearing their throat and both of them sprang apart as if they had been electrocuted.

Seeing Oliver's friend John standing in his office with a knowing smile on his face made her cheeks warm up. Glancing towards Oliver she realised that he was staring at her and giving her look that was so full of tantalizing promise. With a quick nod towards John she scrambled from his office and in the privacy of ladies room tried to cool down the simmering tension in her body.


	4. Endings & Beginnings

Felicity was no bumbling idiot. After the prank she had pulled on Oliver three days ago she was expecting a strong retaliation from him. In expectation of that she had a carefully devised plan in place. Oliver Queen would not catch her unawares.

Since the last three days she checked her shower head, all products she applied before using them. She had parked her car at her friends house and used the local transportation daily. And she didn't cook any sort of food in her kitchen (not that she could cook but she was still cautious ), she didn't order in any food for the fear of it being doctored instead she just went to the nearest restaurant for her meals. Really, she had taken care of everything. She was prepared, vigilant, cautious and alert.

Today she was dressed in a red feather Ruth sleeveless dress. It had both a fit and a flare to it and it accentuated her figure perfectly. The cherry on the top was the tiny, triangular cut out just above her breasts. Red color suited her and if it drove 'a certain someone' a little crazy..then it was all the better. Taking a last look at herself in the mirror, she left for work.

Stepping into the magnanimous Raizada Corp. building Felicity waved at Dan - the security guy. He was a friend, who happened to have a harmless little crush on her and someone who had been very helpful in the execution of her last prank on Oliver.

From the last two-three days her office computer had been acting a little wonky. To top that off, her keyboard had become evil. It was like it had developed a mind of its own and worked on it's own hours. So after alerting the Maintenance Department about the issue she entered her office. Immediately her gaze wandered towards Oliver's office, which was empty.

Shrugging it off, she proceeded to settle in her office. As she was opening the blinds her mind wandered back to the encounter with him this morning.

Felicity was locking her apartment when she felt a presence behind her,when she felt him. Turning she saw Oliver leaning against his apartment door. Slowly taking his time, she saw his gaze travel from her face, down her body and then up again. She felt her body warming by his heated gaze. Then he just stood there, looking handsome, so damn handsome, just looking at her with those eyes and an expression that conveyed all of his lust.

She was feeling pretty lusty herself at the moment. Dammit. He always made her lose all her control.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

Because I want to kiss you, but of course she didn't say that. Instead she shoved all her lusty feelings, locked them and said, "I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust."

With that retort she hurried away.

Half an hour later, she was still thinking about the way his gaze alone, had heated up her body.

Sitting in her chair she went through the motions of switching on her PC and just as she started to type she looked down at her keyboard. Her keyboard, which had so many little plants growing in it. For a moment she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She closed her eyes, opened them and yep, the plants were still there.

She was trying to make her keyboard work when Oliver strolled in and made himself comfortable on the sofa in her office.

"Felicity, did you like my surprise ?"

"You know very well that I didn't like your so called surprise. But Mr.Queen don't you think that this-" gesturing to her plant covered keyboard "- is a little, dare I say, juvenile for you."

"It may be juvenile Ms.Smoak, but it did the job."

It certainly did the job, because now she would have to scramble to draw up the proposal for her clients. Gathering her things, just as she was about to leave her office he held her wrist and said, "Oh and don't try to use someone else's computer ...all the offices are locked, the non-workaholics are enjoying their day off." With this he trailed his finger up her arm and walked closer and closer. Guess what dos she do in response ? She ran away, again .

"That man drives me crazy."

Setting her lotion on the counter she entered her bedroom and snuggled up to her labrador, Phantom.

"You know after his silly prank, I called for a cab ..which took fifteen minutes to arrive. Then going to the nearest cafe with an Internet connection took another thirty minutes."

Looking into her dog's deep brown eyes, caressing his head she continued, "Drawing up that proposal took forever because they had such a slow Internet connection. Then I had to rush back to the office in heavy rain. But on the good side ..at least he is now done with the prank."

Almost asleep she mumbled, "Maybe...we should call a truce now."

Felicity was dreaming about a Highland laird who had an uncanny resemblance to Oliver. The dream highlander Oliver was moving towards her with delicious intent in his eyes. With just the heat of his gaze, she could feel herself melting. He was a breath away from her, close enough to kiss...when he disintegrated before her eyes and she woke up to the loud, jarring sound of her alarm. (The alarm which she had not set, but stranger things had happened before.) With a disgruntled sigh she switched it off and tried to go back to sleep, to the arms of her highlander. But alas! The sleep was nowhere to be found and she had to pee. Resigned to the demand of her bladder, she moved her big oaf of a dog from her legs and got up.

Without her glasses ( read = almost blind), still half asleep, rubbing her eyes she moved towards her bathroom down the hall. Eyes closed she felt along the wall for light switch and turned it on. Squinting her eyes due to the glare of light bulb she moved in further her and screamed.

"Oh God!!"

There is a man sitting on the toilet seat.

"Oh dear God!"

An unknown, strange, uninvited man is sitting in her bathroom. The minute this fact registers in her brain she scrambles for some sort of weapon. All she manages to get her hands on is the lotion bottle. Holding it as a shield she moves back and gathering her courage she asks in a trembling voice, " Wh..who are you ?"

When there is no reply and she has quite literally reached level 10 of freaking-out she throws the lotion bottle at the man with all her might. The man in question promptly slumps down and falls over. With the last bit of her courage evaporating she screams and runs out of her apartment. Frantically banging Oliver's door she calls for him at the top of her voice, "Oliver ..open the door! Oliver ! C'mon Oliver open the door!"

And when he opens the door, she jumps into his arms, holds him tight and continues talking, "Oliver ..there is a man in my apartment. I hit his head with a lotion bottle. Oh god! I think I killed him. I didn't mean to kill him...it was self defense. He was just sitting there and-" Feeling his shoulders shaking, Felicity moves back a bit to see him biting his lips as if to control his laughter. "-Oliver...wh..why are you laughing ?"

"I'm not laughing."

"Don't lie! I can feel your shoulders shaking. How can you find this funny Oliver?"

"Felicity...there isn't a man in your bathroom."

"There is! I hit him in the head and killed him."

"Believe there isn't a man and you didn't kill anyone."

Felicity feels herself calming down under Oliver's soothing touch. Soon enough her rationality returns and she connects the dots.

In a deceivingly sweet voice she says, "Oliver put me down."

Once down she moves towards his couch and sits down.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver.. I'm tired of all this. We should end this."

Seeing the sceptical look on his face she says, "No I'm not playing you."

As if all the air has been punched out of him, Oliver sits in the other side of the couch " What are you proposing ?"

"I'm proposing a truce. No more pranks. No more sabotaging. No more mind games. No more anything."


	5. Hitting All The Bases

**_"Is not general incivility the very essence of love?"_** ** _Jane Austen, Pride Prejudice._**

"I'm proposing a truce. No more pranks. No more sabotaging. No more mind games. No more anything."

Oliver just kept staring at her, as if to trying to find some loophole, some trick that she is trying to hide in plain sight. But she wasn't doing any of those things. Looking into those blue eyes that always made her want to pour her heart out she said "Oliver, I'm tired. We can't keep on doing this. We can't-" With a blank expression he interrupted "Exactly, what are we doing Felicity?"

Seeing him so clueless, so damn oblivious she felt her ire rising "You know exactly what we are doing. Pretending, we are both pretending."

When his expression didn't change and he didn't say anything she silently added, "Oliver..you were my best friend." Thinking of everything that they had, of everything that was lost she continued on, looking him squarely in the eyes, "I want my friend back. I want our movie nights back. I want our evening walks with Phantom back. I want those stupid scrabble games back. I want my disastrous cooking lessons back. I miss my best friend, don't you ?"

She waited for him to say something, anything. "Oliver..?" But when he continued to woodenly stare at her...she lost all hope. Chiding herself for being so frank with him she got up from the couch and moved towards the door.

She was never getting him back, her heart broke at that thought.

I miss my best friend, don't you? He did miss her but this time he wanted his best friend and so much more.

Pushing her against the wall, Oliver stood there with his hands braced on either side of her head, effectively trapping her in.

He wouldn't let her run this time.

"Felicity, I would agree to the truce, actually only to a part of it."

"Oliver those were non-negotiable terms. You either agree to it or you don't"

Looking into the eyes that had him in a trance from the beginning he added, "No more pranks? Check. No more sabotaging? Double check. No more mind games? Triple check. No more anything? Darling, that I won't agree to."

Probably shocked by him not agreeing to her terms she stared at him. "Oliver, I'm..I'm not your darling."

Now smiling he stated, "You are my darling, you just need to get used to it."

"Oliver why did you kiss Lara ?"

Startled by the question that came out of the blue Oliver just looked at her. "Yes, I saw you kissing her. I saw your hands on her. I..I was going to ask you on a date that day. I was so sure that you had feelings for me...that you wanted more than just friendship from me but you kissed her Oliver."

Seeing the sheen of tears clouding her eyes Oliver felt his old anger resurfacing.

"Fe-li-ci-ty, I didn't kiss her. My hands were on her because I was going to push her away and I did push her away, I guess you didn't see that part, huh?"

Wiping away her tears he pressed his forehead against her. "You know what's ironic ? I had been planning to ask you out for weeks but that dumb idiot from accounting beat me to it and you said yes to him."

Cracking a smile she said, "His name is Ryan-"

"That's what I said. Dumb idiot."

"-and I said yes to him because I thought that you had a thing going on with Lara. I was hurt and jealous."

"And I sabotaged your date because it wasn't a date with me."

Fidgeting Felicity began "Oliver.." As if gathering courage she continued in a more confident way "Oliver, will you go on a date with me ?"

"No, I don't want to go on a date with you." Seeing the wounded look on her face he hurriedly explained "Going on a date means I have to be civilised, controlled and I don't want to wait any longer to be uncivilised with you."

With a foxy look she quipped, "I'm not opposed to you being uncivilised with me."

For a moment, Oliver just took in the vision that she was; her sparkling blue eyes with rosy red lips, the wild tangled mess of her sunshine blonde hair, standing in her ratty old PJ'S with a blush warming her cheeks. She was an untamed, raw beauty and he was in awe.

Leaning in he kissed the hollow of her neck and lightly sucked on the spot. Feeling a hitch in her breath he smiled against her neck. Feeling quite a bit naughty he softly bit her earlobe, only for her to gasp his name. Looks like he found Ms.Smoak's hot-spot. Lightly tracing her earlobe he stepped back to see her closed eyes and the dazed expression on her face.

She slowly opened her eyes and he saw the desire swirling in her blue orbs, the same desire that was burning like fire in his veins. Trailing his fingers along the length of her arms he leaned in, and looking into her eyes kissed one corner of her mouth, only for her to part her lips and loop her arms around his neck. Oh how he wanted to kiss that pretty and sassy mouth of hers so badly but he knew that once he kissed her, that once he tasted those luscious lips he would lose even the semblance of control. So instead, he tightened his hold on her waist and pulling her to him pressed a kiss to her forehead, which always got wrinkly when she was mad, and his Felicity got mad a lot, most of the times at him. The bastard that he was, he loved making her mad.

"Felicity." He murmured and kissed her one closed eye. "You." One kiss to the other eye. "Drive." A sweet little peck to the tip of her nose. "Me." Cupping her face, he made her look up at him and when she opened her eyes, he leaned in even closer, so close that there wasn't an inch of space between them, with his lips only a breath away from hers he said, "You drive me crazy, Felicity." And he kissed her, unleashing all the desire that had been reined in for far too long.

All he could hear was the beat of his heart possibly trying to beat in sync with hers. All he could feel was every curve of her body pressed to his. All he tasted, was her, the remnants of her lipstick, her melon flavored lip gloss. All he smelled, was a mixture of her favorite lavender lotion and the unique scent that was simply Felicity. With his eyes closed, every other sensation was heightened.

When breathing became a necessity, they broke apart for air, chests heaving, breaths intermingling.

Seeing her slightly swollen lips and the ravished look on her face, the flames of his desire burned red hot. He pulled her in for another kiss by the back of her head and when she started making little mewls of pleasure he pushed her back against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist, their bodies grinding together. He broke the kiss "Felicity..?" Do want to go further ? She answered his unspoken question by wrapping her arms and legs around him and biting his earlobe. With a groan of pleasure he kissed her and moved then to the bedroom.


End file.
